October and April
by Ariana Josa
Summary: Jika kau melihat bintang jatuh di langit malam, buatlah permohonan. Dan percayalah padaku itu akan menjadi nyata. Kenapa? Karena aku melakukannya dan aku menemukanmu... HUNHAN (GS for Luhan and others) CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATE... SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE
1. Prolog

**Title : October and April**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and GENDERSWITCH (girl!Luhan and others)**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/ plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**Inspired by: October and April [The Rasmus' song]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Mereka adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda. Saling berlawanan. Seperti benci dan cinta. Seperti cahaya dan kegelapan.

Seperti langit malam di bulan Oktober, saat musim gugur mulai beralih pada musim dingin. Yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sinar matahari yang cerah di bulan April, saat musim semi tiba, membawa kehangatan.

.

.

.

**Si cantik Luhan adalah gadis yang ceria. Parasnya secantik malaikat. Senyumannya sehangat matahari di musim semi. Semua orang menyayanginya. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang sanggup membencinya.**

**Luhan sangat polos untuk gadis remaja seusianya. Dia tidak tahu semua perhatian yang diberikan oleh teman-teman laki-lakinya adalah untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Satu-satunya yang ada di benak Luhan setiap kali mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang laki-laki adalah betapa baiknya mereka.**

**Pertemuannya dengan seorang pria misterius di sebuah halte bus, membuatnya merasa hampir mati. Jantungnya berdetak keras di dalam rongga dadanya, seperti ingin menghancurkan tulang-tulang rusuknya dan melompat keluar.**

"**Mama, aku sakit. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali." ****Gumam Luhan seraya memegang dadanya, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Bagaimana ini mama? Aku tidak mau mati muda."**

.

.

.

**Sehun adalah laki-laki tampan yang bisa menarik perhatian gadis-gadis hanya dengan duduk diam. Dia sangat tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Tatapannya sedingin es di musim dingin yang beku. Itu yang menjadi daya tariknya, selain wajah tampannya.**

**Sehun memiliki dua kehidupan yang sangat bertolak belakang.**

**Di sekolah, dia adalah siswa teladan yang terkenal dengan prestasi-prestasinya yang cemerlang. Semua guru menyayanginya. Teman-temannya menyukainya. **

**Di luar sekolah, Sehun sangat akrab dengan diskotik, alkohol, dan balap liar. Satu-satunya yang dihindari Sehun dari kehidupan malamnya adalah seks bebas. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak melakukan seks sebelum menemukan gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya, atau setidaknya sebelum menikah. Ada terlalu banyak resiko. Dan Sehun tidak mau mengambil salah satu dari puluhan atau bahkan ratusan resiko-resiko tersebut. Sehun sangat menyayangi ibunya, itu sebabnya dia tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir.**

**Suatu malam, setelah Sehun memenangkan balap liarnya, Sehun dan teman-temannya berpesta di diskotik langganan mereka. Disanalah, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun terpesona pada seorang gadis. Dia bukan gadis dengan dada besar atau pantat bulat. Dia sama sekali tidak seksi.**

"**Ini sudah empat puluh delapan jam sejak aku melihatnya, tapi kenapa wajahnya selalu menempel di mataku?"**

.

.

.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Luhan kesal, pipinya menggembung lucu.

Sehun mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Apa katanya? Yang benar saja. Percaya diri sekali gadis ini!

"Ya, siapa yang mengikutimu? Ini jalan menuju rumahku!"

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di meja baca, di perpustakaan. Tatapannya menerawang langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Membayangkan wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau yakin aku tidak akan mati?"

"Astaga Luhan, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Sudah, ayo pulang. Semakin lama omongamu semakin melantur." Kyungsoo meraih lengan Luhan dan menyeretnya agar berdiri.

.

.

.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku."

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Apa ini? Sehun menyatakan cinta untuknya? Memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Kenapa tidak romantis sama sekali? Ini benar-benar jauh dari keinginan Luhan.

Sejujurnya Luhan sangat sedih karena harapannya untuk mendapatkan 'pacar pertama yang saat memintanya untuk menjalin hubungan asmara melakukan hal-hal romantis' sama sekali tidak terkabul. Apa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan harapannya karena Luhan sering absen pergi ke gereja di Hari Minggu ya?

.

.

.

"Se… Sehun-ah, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" bisik Luhan dengan suara pelan. Tapi telinga Sehun cukup tajam untuk bisa mendengarnya. "A-aku takut sekali."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Wajah cantiknya pucat pasi. Keningnya basah oleh peluh. Jari-jari tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Sehun sangat dingin. Dan juga, jangan lupakan lutut Luhan yang gemetaran.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada aku." kata Sehun, berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang semakin ketakutan. "Aku akan melindungimu, Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng keras-keras, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan usaha Sehun untuk menenangkannya. "Kita pulang sekarang saja."

Pada akhirnya Sehun menuruti keinginan Luhan saat melihat gadisnya mulai berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis.

Ini kencan pertama mereka dan harus berakhir bahkan sebelum mereka sempat bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau gadismu tahu tentang ini? Tidakkah dia akan merasa sangat kecewa karena kekasihnya bahkan menyembunyikan, ah tidak, membohonginya?"

Sehun menggeram marah. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Siap untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani mengusik kenyamanannya.

"Jangan sentuh Luhan atau aku akan membunuhmu."

.

.

.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Tubuhnya kurus, dadanya kecil, pinggangnya tidak berlekuk tajam. Sama sekali tidak seksi! Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ya Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar frustasi!

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Luhan memelas, nyaris menangis malah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak menarik! Aku tidak seksi! Bagaimana ini?"

"Kau cantik Luhan. Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup?"

Luhan menggeram kesal, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan!

.

.

.

"Lu… Luhan, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun terbata.

Luhan mengabaikan Sehun dan terus mengecup bibirnya, sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan posisinya yang mengangkangi Sehun. Justru Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan posisi ini!

"Euunghh, Sehun-ah." Luhan mendesah pelan di telinga Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Astaga, kenapa kamarnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas? Apa pendingin ruangan di kamarnya rusak?

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan menjerit keras-keras. "Andwe, kau harus bangun Sehun!"

Tangannya merogoh saku blazernya, mencari ponselnya. Begitu Luhan mendapatkan ponselnya, dia segera menguhubungi kontak paling atas yang ada di daftar panggilannya. Luhan terlalu takut sehingga dia tidak sempat berpikir harus menghubungi siapa untuk meminta tolong.

"Ya Luhan, ada apa?"

"Jongin! Tolong Sehun…"

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi."

Luhan menatap Sehun marah.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhir perjalanan cinta mereka. Apakah akan berakhir bahagia atau berakhir sedih?

.

.

.

Kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC OR END?**

**Saya bawa ff baru… HUNHAN loh (iya dong, saya kan hunhan hardshipper), tapi ini GS…. Bagaimana? Akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali saya dapat ide untuk nulis, saya selau dapat bayangan Luhan jadi cewek. **

**Bagaimana prolognya? Apakah menarik untuk dilanjutkan? ****Atau cukup segini aja?**

**Saya tunggu komentarnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : October and April**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and GENDERSWITCH (girl!Luhan and others)**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/ plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**Inspired by: October and April [The Rasmus' song]**

**Duduk yang nyaman dan selamat membaca… (^_^)**

* * *

**L**uhan berkeliling perpustakaan, mencari buku untuk tugasnya dari Guru Kwon. Sudah setengah jam Luhan mencari, tapi buku yang dicarinya tidak juga ketemu. Luhan hampir menyerah, dia duduk di lantai dengan wajah lelah. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada deretan buku di rak-rak paling atas. Seketika itu juga wajah Luhan berbinar cerah. Ketemu! Buku yang dicarinya ada di rak atas.

Dengan semangat Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku yang dicarinya sedari itu. Sialnya, tangan Luhan tidak cukup panjang untuk bisa menjangkau buku itu. Lebih tepatnya, tubuh Luhan sedikit kurang tinggi—Luhan menolak untuk menyebut dirinya pendek karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih pendek darinya.

Luhan melompat-lompat kecil untuk meraih buku itu. Wajahnya sudah cemberut karena kesal. Terkadang Luhan benar-benar menyesali tinggi badannya yang tidak setinggi Zitao, teman sekelasnya yang jago wushu.

"Butuh bantuan Nona?"

Sebuah tangan terulur dari belakang Luhan, meraih buku yang diinginkan dengan begitu mudah. Luhan berbalik dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tampan dengan tatapan teduh yang mempesona berdiri tepat di belakangnya, bahkan Luhan sempat merasakan punggungnya menempel di dada laki-laki tampan itu.

"Seokjin oppa!" Luhan berseru girang dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Seokjin balas tersenyum seraya mengulurkan buku yang diambilnya tadi pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar yang sangat menggemaskan. Seokjin menggeleng pelan melihat betapa manis dan cantiknya Luhan di saat yang sama. Lantas dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut Luhan yang terlepas dari ikatannya ke belakang telinganya.

"Bagaimana oppa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Luhan, kembali memamerkan senyumannya yang selalu membuat laki-laki terpesona karenanya. "Kyungsoo memberitahu oppa?"

"Tidak," Seokjin menggeleng. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang diantara rak-rak buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya itu. Luhan mengikutinya di belakangnya. Tangannya memeluk buku yang diambilkan Seokjin untuknya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa?" tuntut Luhan, masih tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Seokjin padanya.

Seokjin berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menggoda. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Luhan cemberut mendengar Seokjin yang justru menggodanya. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Luhan menginginkan jawaban, kenapa Seokjin justru balik melontarkan pertanyaan untuknya? Dasar menyebalkan!

"Aku akan selalu bisa menemukanmu dimanapun dan kapanpun kau membutuhkanku."

-oo0oo-

"**K**au yakin tidak sedang berkencan dengan Seokjin oppa?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Luhan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang.

Luhan menatap teman sebangkunya itu dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu? Luhan sudah berulang kali menjelaskan pada Baekhyun kalau ia tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun, termasuk Seokjin. Tapi Baekhyun selalu menanyakan hal itu. Membuat Luhan bosan saja.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu Baekhyun-ah? Aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan Seokjin oppa." Luhan menatap Baekhyun lelah. "Lagipula, Seokjin oppa sudah seperti saudara laki-laki yang selalu kuinginkan dari dulu. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk berkencan, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata disipitkan. Dari tatapan matanya Luhan tahu Baekhyun masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Dasar Byunbaek menyebalkan!

"Melihat bagaimana Seokjin memperlakukanmu, semua orang tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Bahkan orang bodohpun bisa mengetahuinya Luhan." sergah Baekhyun tidak sabar. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan perlakuan Seokjin yang sangat spesial itu?"

Luhan terdiam. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun. Lalu ingatan Luhan melayang pada berbagai momen yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Seokjin. Setiap pagi Seokjin selalu menunggunya datang di pintu gerbang, lalu Seokjin akan mengantarkan Luhan ke kelasnya. Saat istirahat makan siang, Seokjin selalu mengajak Luhan duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Sore hari, saat Luhan pulang tanpa Bekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo, Seokjin akan menemaninya menunggu bus di halte tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Apa benar, Seokjin memperlakukannya dengan spesial?

Bukankah semua itu wajar dilakukan seorang teman? Seokjin menyayanginya, dan Luhan juga menyayanginya. Mereka saling menyayangi sebagai teman. Kalau orang-orang mengira ada sesuatu diantara Luhan dengan Seokjin, mereka hanya salah paham. Seokjin adalah pria yang baik, itu sebabnya dia selalu ada untuk Luhan. Kapanpun dan dimanapun Luhan membutuhkannya.

Lagipula, Seokjin selalu mengatakan dia menyayangi Luhan seperti adik kecilnya. Bukankah sudah jelas, kalau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman? Hubungan mereka tidak akan berlanjut sebagai kekasih.

"Baekhyun… Kupikir kau salah paham dengan hubungan kami. Kalau kau berpikir semua perlakuan Seokjin oppa padaku itu spesial, kau salah besar. Seokjin oppa sangat baik, itu sebabnya dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanya. Itu sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam perlakuan yang spesial Baekkie. Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak salah menafsirkan hubungan kami." kata Luhan dengan nada final, terlihat jelas kalau Luhan tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setengah hati. Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki betapa polosnya Luhan. Di usianya yang sudah beranjak dewasa, Luhan sama sekali belum bisa mengertikan semua perhatian yang diberikan seorang laki-laki padanya. Dengan polosnya, Luhan justru menganggap semua perhatian mereka adalah semata-mata karena sifat mereka yang pada dasarnya baik. Dasar tidak peka!

"Seokjin oppa menyukaimu Luhan. Orang bodohpun bisa melihatnya." gumam Baekhyun lirih, seraya memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan buku-bukunya untuk pelajaran berikutnya. "Kau kan sangat pintar, lalu kenapa bisa tidak melihatnya? Hah, kau membuatku meragukan otakmu saja."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Baekkie?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniya."

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah tenang. Di koridor, Jongin sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman tampannya. Itu ditujukan untuk gadis-gadis yang melewati koridor, bukan untuk Sehun! Beberapa gadis bahkan sempat menjerit melihat senyuman Jongin. Maklum saja, Jongin adalah cassanova sekolah. Sehun menggeleng pelan melihat JOngin yang selalu tebar pesona tanpa kenal waktu. Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus tebar pesona seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menusuk yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah polos. "Aku tidak tebar pesona Oh Sehun. Hanya saja, aku terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan."

Sehun mendecih kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang di lantai satu. Jongin mengikuti di sampingnya, dengan wajah masam. Sehun selalu menyebalkan, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Guru Kim?" tanya Jongin, memulai percakapan dengan Sehun yang selalu tenang. Sehun hanya bicara seperlunya, dia nyaris tidak bicara kalau tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ada olimpiade fisika beberapa bulan lagi. Guru Kim ingin aku ikut berpartisipasi." jawab Sehun seadanya.

Jongin tersenyum mengejek mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Aaah, aku lupa siapa kau. Oh Sehun kan? Siswa teladan yang terkenal dengan prestasi-prestasinya yang cemerlang. Semua guru menyayanginya. Teman-temannya menyukainya."

"Diam kau Kkamjong." desis Sehun tajam. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku sangat penasaran kenapa si manis Kyungsoo mau berpacaran denganmu ya?" lanjut Sehun begitu mereka menaiki undakan tangga menuju kelasnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kyungsoo sangat mencintaiku." jawab Jongin penuh percaya diri. "Dan, apa katamu tadi? Si manis Kyungsoo? Jangan pernah berani memanggil Kyungsoo-ku seperti itu Oh Sehun!"

"Tunggu saja sampai Kyungsoo tahu betapa playboy-nya dirimu saat di sekolah. Apakah kau akan sepercaya diri ini mengatakan Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu?" Sehun tersenyum manis pada Jongin yang mendelik kesal padanya.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun sialan!"

Sehun berlari dengan tertawa keras. Membuat beberapa murid yang dilewatinya, menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Tentu saja, Sehun sangat pelit senyuman, apalagi tawa sekeras itu.

-oo0oo-

**S**uara bising motor yang melaju kencang serta riuh tepuk tangan mewarnai malam yang dingin. Dari kejauhan tampak dua motor yang melaju kencang, saling berlomba untuk mencapai garis finish paling awal dengan mengandalkan kapasitas mesin motor untuk melaju kencang serta kelincahan mengendarai motor. Motor berwarna merah menyalip motor berwarna hitam yang melaju kencang di depannya. Dalam sekejap motor merah itu telah melewati garis finish dengan disambut suara kagum penonton balap liar itu.

Si pengendara motor merah mematikan motornya kemudian melepaskan helm yang melindungi kepalanya. Dia duduk di atas motornya dengan tatapan seringaian yang mempesona. Lawannya, mendecih sinis melihat betapa angkuh dan sok berkuasanya dia. Bagaimanapun juga, pemilik motor merah itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia justru memasang seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Suara berat itu sedikit menarik perhatian Sehun dari sorak sorai penggemarnya yang mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangannya ataupun mengomentari betapa kerennya Sehun saat melaju kencang di atas motornya. Mereka berkerumun di sekitar Sehun dan motor balapnya. Sangat ribut seperti lebah yang berdengung menyebalkan, tapi Sehun menyukainya. Sehun tersenyum kecil—nyaris tidak terlihat—menanggapi semua itu.

Diantara kerumunan penggemar yang mengelilinginya, Sehun bisa melihat sosok jangkung seorang pria yang berusaha mencapainya dengan susah payah. Chanyeol, teman baik Sehun. Sekaligus perakit mesin motor balap Sehun yang sangat andal.

"Ya Oh Sehun," Sehun memasang senyum polosnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah kesal. "Lihat, betapa menyebalkannya wajahmu itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu sampai babak belur."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyeringai menyebalkan seraya beranjak turun dari motornya dan berdiri bersisian dengan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu hyung. Kau kan sangat menyayangiku." lanjut Sehun, masih dengan nada bicara yang sangat menyebalkan.

Perlahan penggemar Sehun mulai membubarkan diri dari kerumunan yang mereka ciptakan di sekitar Sehun. Samar-samar, terlihat Chanyeol mengembuskan napas lega. Sebenarnya, dia merasa tidak terlalu nyaman berada di tengah-tengah penggemar Sehun yang sangat banyak itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukannya." balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah kau ingin bersenang-senang malam ini?"

"Diskotik?" tawar Sehun dengan senyuman lebar.

"DEAL!"

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus di dekat sekolah. Menikmati jalanan kota Seoul yang padat dengan pejalan kaki di sepanjang trotoar ataupun lalu lintas kendaraan di jelan raya. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan. Café-café penjual makanan dan minuman menguarkan harum kopi dan kue-kue manis yang memancing air liur. Tenda-tenda milik penjual kaki lima menawarkan uap mengepul dari ramyun yang disajikan ataupun ddeokbokki.

"Baekki-ah, kenapa hari ini Kyungsoo tidak pulang bersama kita?" tanya Luhan. Dia mengkhawatirkan temannya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang bersama.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Luhan. "Kyungie sudah punya pacar, Lulu."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sangat menegejutkan itu, Luhan langsung berhenti berjalan. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun ikut berhenti berjalan untuk meladeni Luhan. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau sekarang mereka berdiri di tengah jalan, dimana banyak pejalan kaki berlalu lalang. Benar-benar tidak takut kalau mereka akan tertabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Mau

"Eh?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

Kalau Baekhyun yang perempuan tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya, apalagi laki-laki yang melihat betapa manisnya Luhan? Itu sebabnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat protektif terhadap Luhan. Mereka benar-benar memperhatikan dengan siapa Luhan berteman agar Luhan tidak terseret dalam hal-hal buruk. Well, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan Luhan seperti memperhatikan anak perempuan mereka.

"Kyungie punya pacar? Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Luhan memberondong Baekhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut lucu, itu bentuk protesnya karena selalu menjadi yang terakhir tahu apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"Namanya Jongin, siswa tahun kedua di SMA Kirin." jawab Baekhyun kalem, mengabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. "Kyungie juga belum cerita banyak padaku kok. Aku hanya tahu sedikit, kau tahu sendiri kan, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Memang benar, akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang makan siang bersama Kyungsoo—kecuali Luhan dan Bakhyun, karena mereka sekelas. Kyungsoo tidak sekelas dengan keduanya, itu sebabnya Kyungsoo kadang sering absen makan siang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Salahkan saja, jadwal ujian tengah semester yang sangat padat dan menguras tenaga itu.

"Sudah berapa lama Kyungie pacaran dengan Jongin itu?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini mereka kembali berjalan, meski lebih pelan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Entahlah," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa belum lama."

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekkie tahu tidak, seperti apa Jongin itu? Apa dia tampan seprti pangeran di buku-buku dongeng? Ah, atau setampan L INFINITE?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sangat polos. "Aku tidak bisa menilai dia setampan siapa, tapi dia seksi Luhan."

"Seksi?" gumam Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun meraih lengan Luhan dan menggandengnya untuk berjalan bersama. Halte bus tempat mereka biasa menunggu bus, sudah dekat. Begitu melihat halte itu kosong, Baekhyun bergegas menyeret Luhan agar mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kakinya terasa pegal karena seharian berjalan kesana kemari.

"Baekkie?" panggil Luhan, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, di bangku panjang halte bus itu.

"Hmmmm,"

Kalau ada orang yang paling sabar, itu adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan selalu dengan sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan yang terkadang kelewat polos untuk gadis seusianya. Luhan selalu menanyakan apa saja yang terlintas di otaknya tanpa ragu, khas seperti balita yang baru bisa bicara—cerewet dan punya rasa ingin tahu yang kuat.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku dimana tempat kerja Baekkie?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Luhan menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak untuk memberikannya jawaban. Baekhyun selalu menghindar setiap kali Luhan menanyakannya. Mereka sudah berteman hampir dua tahu, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun bekerja part time. Luhan sangat ingin tahu dimana Baekhyun bekerja, sehingga Luhan bisa mengunjunginya, atau membantunya kalau Luhan memiliki waktu luang, itu inginnya Luhan. Tapi sikap Baekhyun yang selalu tutup mulut, membuat Luhan sedih. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun. Malam ini, Luhan harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Senyuman manis di wajahnya lenyap, digantikan dengan raut serius yang sangat jarang ditampilkan Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa lama-lama menyembunyikan rahasia darimu." gumam Baekhyun entah pada siapa. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu dimana aku bekerja? Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesalinya dan menjauhiku setelah ini, Luhan."

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun memasuki diskotik bersama Chanyeol yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Salah seorang panjaga diskotik tersneyum kecil pada Sehun, yang dibalas Sehun dengan seringai seksinya. Begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam, suara keras musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ memanjakan telinga Sehun. Aroma alkohol yang tidak asing di hidung Sehun, menyengat tajam. Wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi menghampiri Sehun, begitu meihat Sehun menuruni undakan tangga, berusaha menarik perhatian si tampan yang terkenal sangat dingin.

Sehun menolak wanita-wanita itu dengan halus, dia terus berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju meja bartender. Tapi wanita-wanita itu seolah tidak peduli dengan penolakan Sehun, mereka mengikuti Sehun, masih ebrusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Ada peraturan tidak tertulis di diskotik itu. Siapa yang berhasil mengajak Sehun ke ranjang, itulah yang akan menjadi primadona disana. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena Sehun adalah pelanggan setia diskotik itu sejak lama. Meski begitu, Sehun sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh wanita-wanita disana. Sehun selalu menolak mereka dengan halus.

Jadi, kalau ada yang berhasil mengajak si seksi Sehun ke ranjang adalah suatu hal yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Sehun begitu menyadari salah satu partner in crime-nya sekaligus saudara sepupunya tidak ada disana. Biasanya, kalau Jongin tidak ada di arena balapan, pasti Jongin menunggu Sehun dan Chanyeol di diskotik langganan mereka. Tapi sekarang Jongin tidak ada di diskotik. Ini membuat Sehun sedikit heran. Kemana si Kkamjong itu?

Apa jangan-jangan Jongin sedang melakukan seks dengan salah satu wanita disini, mengingat Jongin kurang bisa mengendalikan nafsunya?

"Kau lupa dia punya pacar baru? Siapa namanya Kyungho? Kyungsoo? Entahlah siapa itu." Chanyeol menyahut tidak terlalu peduli. "Tentu saja dia sedang bersama pacar barunya itu."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Dia menerima Martini—favorit Sehun, setiap kali datang ke diskotik—yang disodorkan oleh si bartender.

"Memangnya darimana Jongin mendapatkan gadis itu?" tanya Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian.

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun acuh.

Sehun mengabaikan wanita-wanita yang sedari tadi berusaha menarik perhatiannya, sampai akhirnya mereka lelah sendiri dan meninggalkan meja bartender dengan sendirinya. Sehun menggoyangkan kakinya, mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan si DJ. Di sisinya, Chanyeol telah sibuk dengan seorang wanita yang entah didapatkannya darimana. Wanita itu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan mereka berciuman panas tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol saat tangan Chanyeol mulai merayap masuk ke dalam gaun seksi si wanita.

Lalu pandangan Sehun tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di undakan tangga. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, kala Sehun tidak salah, itu adalah seragam SMA Yonsei. Sehun menyeringai kecil sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian melangkah menuju gadis itu.

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan terdiam di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia menatap diskotik di depannya dengan pandangan tak terbaca—takut, takjub, heran—entahlah. Sedangkan Baekhyun, yang berdiri di sisinya, menatapnya was-was. Bersiap mengantisipasi respon yang akan diberikan Luhan nantinya. Baekhyun akan menerima kalau setelah ini Luhan akan menjauhinya. Wajar sih, siapa sih yang mau berteman dengan pelayan diskotik seperti Baekhyun?

Baekhyun tidak banyak berharap kalau Luhan akan menerima pekerjaannya seperti Kyungsoo menerimanya, mengingat betapa polosnya Luhan. Luhan hanya memiliki dua pandangan—hitam atau putih. Hitam adalah jahat, sedangkan putih adalah baik, itu adalah pola pikir Luhan. Tidak ada abu-abu ataupun warna lainnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan dengan pola pikirnya. Orang tua Luhan mendidik putri cantik mereka dengan sangat baik, itu menurut Baekhyun.

Satu-satunya alasan Baekhyun menyembunyikan pekerjaan part time-nya dari Luhan adalah ini. Baekhyun terlalu takut dengan respon Luhan nantinya. Bagaimana kalau Luhan tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi? Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Luhan seperti saudaranya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Luhan berpikir Baekhyun membohonginya selama satu-setengah-tahun persahabatan mereka?

"Baekkie kerja disini?" tanya Luhan pelan, beberapa saat setelah dia berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Ya, ini tempatku bekerja part time." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Baekkie tidak takut bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu menyakiti Baekkie?" Luhan menatap ngeri orang-orang yang keluar masuk diskotik. Luhan bahkan sampai gemetaran saat melihat seorang pria dengan lengan berotot yang menyeringai padanya.

"Hanya ini pekerjaan yang bisa memberiku gaji besar. Kau tahu kan, aku hidup sendiri di Seoul? Aku tidak bisa terus mengharapkan uang kiriman dari orang tuaku di Gyeonggi-do." Baekhyun menatap Luhan sedih. "Orang tuaku harus menghidupi adik dan nenekku yang sering sakit-sakitan dengan gaji mereka yang sedikit. Aku tidak tega membiarkan mereka harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupku disini. Mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sekolah keren seperti Yonsei ini saja, sudah sangat membuatku bersyukur."

"Aku akan ikut Baekkie bekerja part time." seru Luhan girang, yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri. "Nanti gajiku akan kuberikan padamu, bagaimana? Baekkie tidak perlu bingung lagi masalah uang. Baekkie mau kan?"

Baekhyun nyaris menangis mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia memeluk Luhan dengan air mata siap menetes dari matanya. Betepa beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki Luhan sebagai temannya. Meski Luhan berasal dari keluarga kaya, Luhan tidak memilih dengan siapa dia berteman. Itulah mengapa Si Cantik Luhan yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya bisa berteman dengan Si Manis Baekhyun yang hanya bersala dari keluarga miskin di Gyeonggi-do.

"Aniya, Lulu tidak perlu ikut bekerja. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang menyakiti Lulu?" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut. "Cukup dengan Lulu menemani saat Baekkie membutuhkan Lulu itu sudah cukup."

Kedua gadis itu berpelukan di trotoar jalan, di depan diskotik tempat Baekhyun biasa bekerja setiap malamnya.

"Baekkie, aku ingin masuk kesana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Anyyeong….**

**Saya update chapter 1 ini… gimana? Apakah masih semenarik prolog-nya kemaren? Terima kasih untuk semua review di prolog kemaren. Haha, saya nggak menyangka banyak yang minta dilanjut. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya di ff ini.**

**.**

**Oh iya, dari awal saya akan memberitahu lebih dulu tentang rated M di ff ini. Saya tidak berjanji akan ada NC di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Kenapa? Karena menurut saya, rated M bukan berarti harus ada NC. ****Bisa saja rated M karena bahasa, tema atau setting yang dipakai. Kalaupun nanti ada NC, saya tidak akan menulisnya secara eksplisit. ****Oke?**

**.**

**Saya berencana untuk menulis sequel At Least Once, melihat banyak reviewer yang kurang puas dengan endingnya. Saya tidak bisa berjanji kapan akan posting, tapi saya berusaha untuk posting sequelnya secepatnya.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca ff saya ini.**

**.**

**veniantsya**

**saya gak bisa janji, ditunggu saja ya... terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**donutkim**

**ini sudah dilanjut. semoga kamu suka dengan ff-nya. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**luhannieka**

**sehun muka dua tuh, hehe. tenang aja, sehun gak akan berani macem-macem ke luhan. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Delu4Selu**

**semoga ceritanya tetap bisa membuat kamu tertarik, gak hanya karakter luhannya aja yang menarik. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**fitry. sukma. 39**

**semoga ceritanya bisa bikin kamu speechless lagi, hehe. ini sudah dilajut.. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**preciousel**

**penasaran kan? dibaca aja sampai selesai, ntar juga tahu kenapa luhan benci sehun, hehe… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Guest**

**thanks. hope you enjoy this chapter… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**xoxo :)**

**.**

**Guest**

**ini sudah dilanjut... terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**baekberry06**

**ini sudah dilanjut... terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**lisnana1**

**ditunggu saja bagaimana akhir kisah cinta mereka /apa ini? sok puitis sekali :( terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**oh-seha**

**semoga chapter ini tetap bisa bikin kamu penasaran lagi ya, hehe…. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Gigi onta**

**ini sudah dilanjut.. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**youngnachoi**

**ini sudah dilanjut.. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**candra**

**ini sudah dilanjut.. aah, kibarkan bendera hunhan bareng-bareng! terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Nami**

**wah, saya malah takut bayangan kamu jauh lebih bagus dibanding cerita saya... terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Oh Luhan**

**ini sudah dilanjut.. wah, saya gak bisa janji ini harus happy ending... tergantung hunhannya… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**luludeer**

**ini sudah dilanjut.. wah, saya gak bisa janji ini harus happy ending... tergantung hunhannya mau gimana…. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**daebakst**

**beneran? wah, saya gak menyangka bisa membuat orang tertarik :D terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Xiao HunHan**

**semoga chapter ini sesuai harapan kamu... apa yg di sembunyiin sehun? ditunggu chapter2 selanjutnya yaa.. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**HyunRa**

**akan ada konflik yang menanti hubungan hunhan nanti… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**ruixi**

**saya gak berniat bikin angst kok, ditunggu aja yaa… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Rly. C. JaeKyu**

**ini sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**zoldyk **

**sudah dilanjut kok ini… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**saY. You **

**sudah dilanjut ini... semoga chapter ini tetap bisa menarik kayak prolog kemaren… terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Windeer Fixiaolu**

**angstnya kerasa? wah, padahal saya gak berniat nulis yang berbau angst... angst ada sih, tapi gak akan terlalu mendalam.. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana chapter ini? **

**Saya tunggu komentarnya di kotak review… **


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : October and April**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and GENDERSWITCH (girl!Luhan and others)**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/ plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**Inspired by: October and April [The Rasmus' song]**

**.**

**Duduk yang nyaman dan selamat membaca ^^**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan. Dan maaf untuk update yang lama**

* * *

**B**aekhyun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam diskotik dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Dia merasa bersalah sekaligus takut. Tidak seharusnya dia membawa gadis sepolos Luhan masuk ke dalam tempat kotor seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Luhan. Apalagi dengan tatapan Luhan yang begitu memelas—seperti anak anjing yang kehujanan dan minta dipungut itu. Entah bagaimana, Luhan selalu berhasil memenangkan hatinya dengan begitu mudah. Dan Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia sangat menyayangi Luhan, mungkin karena dia adalah anak tunggal yang tidak memiliki saudara untuk menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan kasih sayangnya.

Baekhyun membawa Luhan menyelinap masuk ke dalam diskotik. Mereka mendapatkan akses masuk dengan begitu mudah, mengingat pekerjaan Baekhyun disana. Penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk mengenali Baekhyun.

"Luhan, tunggu disini. Aku harus menemui temanku dulu." kata Baekhyun di tengah suara musik yang memekakkan telinga.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di tempat yang tidak seumur tidak pernah dikunjunginya sebelum ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan Luhan. Dia tidak mau membawa Luhan menemui manajernya yang terkenal sangat mata keranjang itu. Manajernya sangat bernafsu dengan wanita yang ditemuinya. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menjadi mangsa manajernya yang gila seks itu.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun ragu tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Baekkie boleh pergi. Tapi Baekkie akan kembali kan?"

"Tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Baekhyun menggangguk mantap sebelum meninggalkan Luhan. Baekhyun berjalan menerobos lautan manusia yang memenuhi lantai dansa dengan susah payah mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil. Berulang kali Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja, meski rasa khawatir itu terus menggergotinya.

Tapi benarkah akan lebih aman untuk meninggalkan Luhan sendirian?

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga dan bau alkohol yang menyengat hidung membuatnya mual dan pusing. Rasanya Luhan ingin pingsan saja. Apalagi melihat orang-orang yang menari seperti orang gila di lantai dansa.

Diam-diam Luhan menyesali keputusannya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Seharusnya dia ikut saja dengan Baekhyun daripada berdiri sendiran seperti orang bodoh. Lagipula, kemana perginya Baekhyun? Bukankah dia bilang akan kembali secepatnya?

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun kembali, Luhan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan diskotik itu lebih detil. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan masuk ke dalam diskotik. Ya, tentu saja. Mamanya tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya masuk ke tempat seperti ini meskipun usianya sudah delapan belas tahun. Oh ayolah, mamanya memperlakukannya seperti merawat bayi mungil yang akan dengan mudah terluka apabila disentuh sedikit saja. Tidak heran sih, Luhan anak tunggal di keluarganya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mamanya kalau tahu Luhan pergi ke diskotik. Mamanya pasti akan berteriak histeris dan mengomel sepanjang hari—atau lebih parah beberapa hari—tentang betapa tidak baiknya pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Sedangkan papanya hanya akan mengunjungi kamarnya di malam hari—sesaat sebelum Luhan pergi tidur—untuk memberitahu Luhan agar tidak mengulangi perbuatannya. Untuk kebaikan Luhan sendiri. Sejujurnya lebih suka dengan cara papanya memberinya nasehat.

Luhan masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mantapnya penuh minat.

"Baekkie, kau dimana?" gumam Luhan pelan.

Luhan menatap jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lima belas menit Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Apa sih yang dilakukan Baekhyun di dalam sana? Apa Baekhyun dimarahi bosnya karena membawa Luhan? Apa Baekhyun lupa kalau dia membawa Luhan? Apa Baekhyun—

"Halo cantik,"

Luhan menatap laki-laki tinggi yang berdiri di depannya dengan ngeri. Laki-laki itu tinggi dan kulitnya gelap. Telinganya penuh dengan tindikan. Entah berapa banyak tindik yang menghiasi kedua telinganya. Napasnya bau alkohol. Ugh, Luhan mencengkeram rok sekolahnya erat-erat.

"Kau sendirian? Mau bermain denganku?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Lututnya gemetaran, napasnya memburu, telapak tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Apa Luhan harus berteriak minta tolong? Tapi bukankah itu sangat konyol mengingat ruangan ini sangat bising dengan suara musik? Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya! Semoga Baekhyun cepat kembali sebelum pria mengerikan ini sempat melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya. Atau setidaknya ada seseorang yang bersedia menolongnya untuk lepas dari situasi ini.

Air mata mulai merembes dari mata Luhan yang terpejam erat saat pria di hadapannya mulai mengelus pipi dan lehernya.

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman—atau malah seringaiannya—seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang membawanya semakin dekat dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat cantik, bibirnya berwarna merah cantik, hidungnya kecil, matanya berkilau indah, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan kurus.

Dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah, Sehun masih memasang senyuman tampannya, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Taewoo—yang sangat menyebalkan—mendekati gadis yang diinginkan Sehun. Seketika itu juga senyuman Sehun lenyap, berganti dengan tatapan dingin yang siap membunuh.

Sehun nyaris menggeram saat melihat Taewoo mengelus pipi Luhan, yang entah sejak kapan telah memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram rok sekolahnya sangat erat. Apakah dia ketakutan?

"Singkirkan tanganmu Jung Taewoo." geram Sehun penuh amarah, dia menyentakkan tangan Taewoo agar terlepas dari pipi Luhan.

Taewoo menyeringai menyebalkan. "Apa hakmu menghalangiku Oh Sehun? Kau kekasihnya?"

"Ya, dia kekasihku." Sehun balas menyeringai, matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Dia milikku. Jadi, lepaskan tanganmu atau aku menghabisimu sekarang juga."

"Benarkah?" Taewoo mendecih sinis kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Luhan dengan sangat tidak rela. Si brengsek Oh Sehun ini sangat menyebalkan. Mengganggu saja!

Sehun berdiri diantara Luhan dan Taewoo yang gestur tubuhnya siap mengajak untuk berkelahi. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, melihat gadis tu yang memejamkan mata. Sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus kalau dia meladeni Taewoo di depan Luhan. Dia pasti akan semakin ketakutan. Lalu bagaimana?

Dari ekor matanya, Sehun melihat Chanyeol berjalan bersama wanita yang berciuman panas dengannya tadi. Sehun memutar otak, mencari siapa yang bisa membantunya sekarang ini—tepatnya, membantu Sehun membawa Luhan yang berlindung di belakang punggungnya ini pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, kau tidak berniat membuat keributan lagi kan?"

Sehun menyeringai senang begitu mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Suara teman baiknya—ya, jika setiap kali bertemu selalu bertengkar dan tidak lupa melemparkan ejekan itu bisa disebut teman. Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku tidak sedang berniat membuat keributan Jungkook sayang. Tapi Jung Taewoo yang ingin membuat keributan disini." Sehun berkata dengan suara semanis madu yang Jungkook tahu itu hanya pura-pura. "Kau tahu? Dia mencoba menggoda kekasihku. Bukankah sangat wajar kalau aku marah saat tahu ada seorang pria menggoda gadisku? Apalagi pria brengsek seperti dia."

Siapapun yang mengenal Sehun dengan baik, pasti akan tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun itu. Dia menyebut orang brengsek, tapi tidak menyadari kalau dirinya juga sama brengseknya.

"Kekasihmu? Dia?" Jungkook menatap gadis di belakang punggung Sehun dengan penuh ketertarikan. Siapa sih yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis secantik Luhan?

Jungkook menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut dalam. Apa dia bilang? Kekasih? Jungkook mulai meragukan pendengarannya sendiri mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi. Apa benar Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa rasanya sangat aneh ya? Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook sangat menyayangkan takdir gadis cantik di belakang punggung Sehun itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik sepertinya menjadi kekasih pria brengsek seperti Sehun? Betapa adilnya hidup…

"Ya, dia kekasihku." Sehun menjawab dengan ringan. Seringaian bermain di bibirnya. "Bisakah kau memanggilkan taksi untuknya? Aku harus mengurusi si brengsek ini dulu."

Sehun melangkah maju begitu Jungkook menuntun Luhan menuju pintu keluar. Satu masalah sudah teratasi. Sekarang saatnya membereskan pengganggu yang menggagalkan niat Sehun untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan tadi. Urusan tentang Luhan bisa ditunda, Sehun memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku memukul wajahmu Oh Sehun." Taewoo menyeringai, seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin dekat dengan Sehun. "Apakah itu berarti kita sudah sangat lama tidak saling menyapa?"

"Seingatku, terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku berhasil membuatmu dirawat di rumah sakit tiga minggu penuh." kata Sehun kalem. "Empat tulang rusukmu patah, kaki kananmu retak, memar di sekujur tubuh. Apalagi yang berhasil kulakukan padamu waktu itu?"

"Brengsek kau!"

Taewoo meraih kerah kemeja Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga, siap memukul Sehun kapan saja. Yang mengejutkan Sehun dengan tenang menghadapi banteng gila yang mengamuk di hadapannya. Saat tinju Taewoo berhasil mendarat di rahang Sehun, amarah Sehun mulai tersulut naik, matanya kembali berkilat penuh bahaya. Detik itu juga perkelahian dua pria—yang penyebabnya adalah karena wanita asing yang tidak dikenal—tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Pengunjung diskotik mulai menyedari keributan yang terjadi. Melihat Sehun berkelahi, apalagi dengan Taewoo sebenarnya adalah hal yang biasa disana. Tapi tetap saja, melihat bagaimana Sehun berhasil mendorong Taewoo jatuh di lantai dan menduduki perutnya kemudian menghajarnya sampai Taewoo terlihat nyaris mati itu sangat mengerikan. Sejujurnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau melihat seorang Oh Sehun mengamuk.

Wanita-wanita yang tadi sibuk menggoda pria-pria kaya kini mulai menjerit histeris, ngeri melihat Sehun dan berlari kesana kemari. Sementara pria-pria yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Sehun. Bukan hal mustahil kalau Sehun justru menjadikan mereka pengganti Taewoo.

Akhirnya Sehun mulai berhenti saat Chanyeol dan Jungkook menariknya dari tubuh Taewoo yang sepertinya sudah pingsan.

-oo0oo-

"**K**au benar-benar pacaran dengan Sehun?"

Jungkook menatap gadis di depannya nyaris tanpa berkedip, sedangkan Luhan menatapnya bingung. Terlihat jelas dari matanya yang tidak berkedip-kedip beberapa kali dengan bola mata yang berkeliaran kesana kemari.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan. "Dan juga, siapa Sehun?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Sehun?" Jungkook bertanya nyaris histeris mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Kau tidak siapa laki-laki yang menolongmu dari si brengsek Taewoo tadi?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia menatap Jungkook dengan kening berkerut. Luhan tahu tadi ada pria yang menolongnya, tapi saat itu Luhan terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. Luhan tidak mau melihat wajah Taewoo. Itu sangat mengerikan. Jadi Luhan tetap memejamkan matanya sampai dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah pria yang menolongnya tadi. Luhan hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka, itupun hanya sedikit, tidak banyak yang bisa didengarnya di tempat sebising itu apalagi dengan pikiran kalut penuh ketakutan.

Satu-satunya alasan Luhan tidak melarikan diri sekarang ini adalah karena pria ini begitu imut. Wajahnya yang seimut bayi sanggup melenyapkan ketakutan Luhan akan Taewoo. Dan entah bagaimana, Luhan berani untuk mempercayai Jungkook begitu saja. Termasuk mempercayakan keselamatannya padanya.

"Ah, apa itu berarti Sehun berbohong?" Jungkook lebih terlihat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan bertanya pada Luhan. "Kau tidak pacaran dengan Sehun kan? Kau bukan kekasihnya kan?"

Suara Jungkook menyentakkan Luhan dari pikirannya sendiri. Perlahan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa maksudnya—apakah itu berarti jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jungkook atau gerakan refleks yang dilakukannya untuk menghalau pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa dirimu ini?" tuntut Jungkook dengan mata menyipit, mengamati Luhan dari atas ke bawah berulang kali. Terlihat jelas kalau Jungkook sedang menatap Luhan penuh penilaian.

Tanpa sadar Luhan melangkah mundur. Tentu saja, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Jungkook yang terkesan menelanjanginya itu.

"Kau tahu, sangat tidak biasa kalau Sehun harus berbohong bahkan meladeni Taewoo hanya karena seorang gadis." kata Jungkook pelan, kakinya melangkah maju, mendekati Luhan yang semakin melangkah mundur. "Pasti ada sesuatu padamu yang membuat Sehun bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan—"

"YA! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYEBUT NAMA SEHUN? AKU TIDAK KENAL DENGAN SEHUN ITU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENYEBUT NAMANYA SEKALI SAJA? DAN JUGA BERHENTI MEMBUATKU TAKUT!" Luhan menjerit histeris. Dia memotong ucapan Jungkook yang masih di tengah jalan.

Jungkook terperanjat kaget. Tidak menyangka gadis cantik dan imut seperti Luhan bisa berteriak sekeras itu. Benar-benar di luar dugaan—sekaligus mengerikan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau ingin membuat terkena serangan jantung ya? Kau mau aku mati muda ya?" Jungkook menedelik pada Luhan yang balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan pipi menggembung lucu. "Kau tahu, aku belum pernah mengencani gadis yang kusukai dan aku belum pernah berciuman! Sekarang kau berteriak seperti itu sampai rasanya aku bisa mati karena terlalu kaget. Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu padaku?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka pria dengan wajah bayi di hadapannya ini akan bereaksi seperti itu. Terlalu berlebihan.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! URUSI SEHUN, DIA MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI DALAM."

Luhan dan Jungkook menoleh bersamaan pada seorang pria jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk diskotik. Jungkook menatap Luhan dan pria itu bergantian. Dia buru-buru menghentikan taksi yang melintas kemudian mengatakan sesuatu pada paman sopir taksi sebelum akhirnya menyeret Luhan agar segera masuk ke dalam taksi.

Jungkook menutup pintu taksi begitu Luhan sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangku penumpang. "Pulanglah. Aku sudah membayar taksinya. Sampai jumpa lagi, cantik." Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam taksi untuk berbicara pada Luhan. "Well, sekarang aku harus segera masuk ke dalam. Kau tahu, kalau Sehun sudah berulah, itu sangat merepotkan. Kuharap kau benar-benar tidak pacaran dengan Sehun."

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan berjalan dengan lesu di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Kejadian semalam sukses membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Apalagi tadi pagi mama dan papa bertanya banyak hal tentang keterlambatan pulang Luhan tadi malam. Luhan tidak berkata yang sejujurnya pada mereka karena Luhan sudah sangat ngeri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mama dan papa.

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya sebelum masuk ke kelas. Di bangkunya, Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan wajah gelisah setengah mati. Luhan meringis pelan, Baekhyun pasti khawatir karena semalam Luhan pulang tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa semalam kau pergibegitu saja? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?" Baekhyun memberondong dengan banyak pertanyaan, bahkan sebelum Luhan duduk di bangkunya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku? Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir! Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu!"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Baekhyun khawatir. "Baekkie, maafkan Lulu ya? Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu khawatir, tapi semalam aku benar-benar ketakutan sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun. Aku bahkan baru melihat ponselku tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah."

"Apa maksudumu Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh kewaspadaan begitu mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Ada seorang pria yang menggangguku, namanya Taejung, Taewoo, entahlah aku lupa siapa namanya. Lalu ada pria lain, namanya Sehun yang menolongku. Sehun menyuruh temannya untuk membawaku keluar dari sana. Saat itu aku benar-benar panik dan takut sampai aku tidak harus melakukan apa. Aku bahkan lupa kalau kau ada disana." Kedua tangan Luhan saling bertaut di bawah meja, ketakutan akan kejadian semalam masih membayanginya. "Aku menurut begitu saja begitu Jungkook memanggilkan taksi untukku."

Baekhyun terkesiap keras mendengar cerita Luhan. Untung saja kelas masih sepi sehingga tidak ada yang perlu repot-repot menutup telinga mendengar betapa histerisnya Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Baekhyun ngeri membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Luhan semalam. Bagaimana tidak ngeri kalau Luhan harus terlibat dengan pria paling brengsek bernama Sehun itu? Semua orang di klub itu tahu betapa buruknya reputasi Sehun disana. Tidak akan ada yang mencari masalah dengannya atau akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat betapa mengenaskannya kondisi Taewoo semalam. Semalam Sehun menghajar Taewoo tanpa ampun, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol dan Jungkook menyeretnya untuk lepas dari Taewoo yang sudah pingsan.. Baekhyun yakin Taewoo akan kembali menginap di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Apakah itu berarti Luhan adalah jawaban atas keributan yang terjadi diskotik semalam? Apakah Sehun berkelahi dengan Taewoo karena Luhan? Kalau iya, itu berarti Luhan telah terlibat ke dalam dunia gelap Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kau harus terlibat dengan pria brengsek seperti Sehun?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu Baekkie?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab pertanyaan tapi kemudian mentup mulutnya lagi, tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan kekhawatirannya. Baekhyun tidak cukup tega untuk membuat Luhan ketakutan dengan kondisinya sekarang ini—yang sedang berada dalam bahaya.

"Baekkie semalam Jungkook juga menyebut nama Sehun berulang kali. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria bernama Sehun itu? Kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan seperti apa. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya Luhan, tidak untuk sekarang ini. Mungkin nanti saat keadaan sudah membaik Baekhyun akan memberitahu Luhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

-oo0oo-

"**K**udengar semalam kau membuat keributan di diskotik. Kali ini karena apa?"

Sehun mengabaikan Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia masih serius dengan tumpukan-tumpukan di depannya. Ada banyak yang harus dipelajarinya untuk olimpiade mendatang. Tapi mulut Jongin yang tidak bisa diam membuatnya kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menghajarmu juga." desis Sehun sedingin es di musim dingin. "Lagipula, kalau kau datang kesini untuk merecokiku, sebaiknya kau pergi Jongin. Ini perpustakaan—tempat untuk membaca buku—bukan tenpat untuk menggosip."

"Aku tidak menggosip!" bantah Jongin tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Lalu apa? Kau berbisik-bisik terus, menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Apa itu bukan gosip?" balas Sehun tidak mau kalah. "Kau seperti wanita saja!"

Tangan Jongin melayang untuk memukul kepala Sehun. Kesabarannya sudah banyak terkuras untuk menghadapi Sehun yang sangat egois dan keras kepala. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik!

"Ya! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" seru Sehun tertahan, dia masih cukup menyadari dimana tempatnya berada sekarang ini sehingga tidak berteriak.

"Dasar albino jelek rasakan itu!" Jongin mengabaikan Sehun yang mendelik kesal padanya. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah membuatku kesal. Sudah bagus aku masih memperhatikan keadaanmu, tapi kau malah bersikap sangat menyebalkan padaku. Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir saat Chanyeol memberiahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam."

"Semalam kau sibuk dengan kekasih barumu! Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Sehun menggerutu pelan.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menghajar Taewoo? Jungkook bilang kau menghajarnya karena seorang gadis, apa itu benar? Lagipula, apa kau tidak takut kalau orang tua Taewoo menuntutmu ke polisi?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin menghajar orang." jawab Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah. "Saat itu Taewoo hanya sedang sial sampai aku menghajarnya seperti itu."

"Kau psikopat huh? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah menghajar orang?"

"Kalau aku psikopat, kau kanibal!"

Sehun mendecak sebal. Dia merapikan buku-bukunya dan segera berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Jongin yang menggerutu menghadapi tingkahnya yang semaunya sendiri.

Sepanjang koridor Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuatnya enggan mengungkapkan apa alasan dia menghajar Taewoo kemarin. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak tahu apa alasan dari tindakan gilanya kemarin. Mereka hanya tahu Sehun sedang gila itu saja. Berbeda dengan Jungkook—kenalan Sehun di diskotik itu—dia sempat curiga alasan Sehun bertingkah gila adalah karena Luhan.

Kalau mau jujur, memang benar alasan dari tindakan gilanya adalah gadis cantik bernama Luhan itu. Tapi Sehun menolak untuk mengakuinya. Chanyeol dan Jongin pasti akan menertawainya sampai mati kalau tahu kebenarannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, gadis cantik yang bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya semalam itu sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan pikirannya. Bayangan wajah cantiknya yang ketakutan terus menghantui Sehun sepanjang malam, bahkan sampai di pagi hari saat Sehun harus bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ck, menyebalkan sekali.

-oo0oo-

"**J**adi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dua hari lalu?" tuntut Kyungsoo begitu dia mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Luhan membuka matanya yang nyaris terpejam saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. "Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kupikir Baekkie sudah menceritakannya padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Benar, Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tapi aku mendengar ceritanya langsung darimu. Maksudku aku penasaran bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau terlibat dengan Sehun."

"Sepertinya pria bernama Sehun itu sangat terkenal." Luhan menyipitkan matanya, menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik. "Dari kemarin Baekkie dan Jungkook terus menyebut namanya dan sekarang kau juga. Tapi Baekkie sama sekali idak mau memberitahuku siapa itu Sehun, bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan? Mungkin kalau aku bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi, aku bisa menanyakannya."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa Sehun, itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri Luhan." Kyungsoo mengelus lengan Luhan. "Aku heran, apa kau kurang kerjaan sampai mengajak Baekhyun masuk kesana? Apa kau tidak tahu diskotik penuh dengan orang-orang jahat?"

Luhan merengut. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa tempat kerja Baekkie. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau dan Baekkie tidak memberitahuku tentang pekerjaan Baekkie. Apa aku bukan teman kalian?"

"Bukan seperti itu Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dengan dunia gelap semacam itu, mengingat tingkat keingintahuanmu yang sangat tinggi itu. melihat apa yang telah terjadi, sepertinya usaha Baekhyun sia-sia saja." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, mencoba membuatnya mengerti betapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Luhan terluka karena sifat ingin tahunya yang kelewat batas. Reaksi Luhan yang sangat penasaran dengan tempat kerja Baekhyun sangat sesuai dengan bayangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Arasseo arasseo, aku mengerti." Luhan cemberut, pipinya menggembung imut, bibirnya yang merah merona mengerucut maju, keningnya berkerut-kerut. Tidak ada gadis yang masih terlihat cantik bahkan di saat dia cemberut, hanya Luhan yang bisa melakukannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari Baekhyun tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia buru-buru keluar kelas saat bel berbunyi. Dia bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku ikut dengannya. Katanya urusan orang dewasa, jadi aku tidak boleh ikut." Luhan semakin cemberut saat mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. "Dia pikir aku anak kecil? Aku sudah delapan belas tahu, kalau dia sudah lupa!"

Di tempatnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Ya Tuhan, wajar saja kalau Baekhyun selalu menyebut anaknya, melihat betapa manis dan polosnya tingkah Luhan. Diam-diam Kyungsoo ikut tergoda untuk menganggap Luhan sebagai anaknya juga.

"Kyungie-ya!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya, kaget dengan pekikan Luhan itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa hanya Bekkie yang tahu? Siapa namanya? Jonghyun? Jongdae? Jongkuk? Jongup?"

"Namanya Kim Jongin." sela Kyungsoo tidak sabar. Dia tidak rela Luhan mengganti nama kekasihnya begitu saja. "Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakannya padamu. Kau menghabiskan banyak waktumu dengan Seokjin, bagaimana bisa aku bercerita padamu?"

"Kata Baekhyun kekasihmu seksi. Apa itu benar?"

Pipi Kyungsoo merona merah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang terlalu terus terang itu. Apa Luhan tidak bisa memilah kata yang baik tanpa harus membuatnya merona? Dasar rusa jelek!

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku Kyungie! Cepat, sebelum bel masuk!"

-oo0oo-

**B**aekhyun membanting pintu ruang UKS dengan sekuat tenaga sampai menimbulkan suara benturan yang keras. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli kalau petugas kesehatan akan memarahinya karena tingkahnya itu. tapi untungkah, saat itu UKS sedang sepi. Tidak ada petugas kesehatan yang biasa duduk di balik meja, hanya ada seorang siswa yang sedang meringkuk di ranjang UKS dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang yang telah di tempati oleh seorang siswa. Dengan kasar Baekhyun menyentakkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pria jangkung yang meringkuk di atas ranjang itu menatap Baekhyun marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Byun?" seru Cahnyeol marah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Park!" Baekhyun berteriak tidak kalah keras dengan suara Cahenyeol. "Kemarin aku mencarimu seharian tapi kau menghindariku! Dan sekarang kau juga menghindariku! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan menghindariku seperti ini Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "Kau mencariku dua hari ini. Ada apa Byun? Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Mimpi saja kau Park!" bentak Baekhyun marah. "Aku mencarimu agar kau bisa mengingatkan temanmu yang brengsek itu agar jangan pernah melibatkan Luhan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun balas menyeringai. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu."

"Kau tidak sedang mengatakan kalau Sehun menghajar Taewoo karena Luhan kan?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun membuatnya bingung. Tidak mungkin Sehun menghajar orang hanya karena seorang gadis kan? Apalagi gadis seperti Luhan yang sama sekali bukan selera Sehun. "Kau pasti bercanda Byun!"

"Terserah kau ingin mempercayainya atau tidak. Aku dan Luhan ada disana malam itu. Tanyakan pada Jungkook kalau kau masih tidak percaya."

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. Informasi yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya sangat mengejutkan. Tentu saja! Sepanjang hidupnya Chanyeol mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Lalu, bagaimana bisa sekarang ini dia tidak mengerti sikap Sehun?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lama. Dia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol masih sama tampannya seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya beberapa minggu lalu. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah kita memulai kembali dari awal?" tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Jantungnya berdegup cepat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah." bisik Chanyeol seraya meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidakkah kau juga merindukanku Baekhyun-ah?"

"Lepaskan Chanyeol. Kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan." Dengan paksa Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berlari keluar.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Air mata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Hatinya kembali teriris.

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak frustasi kalau ada bayangan seorang gadis yang tidak mau menyingkir sebentar saja dari kepalamu, belum lagi banyak materi yang harus dipelajari dalam beberapa waktu dekat. Yah, sekalipun itu bayangan gadis cantik sih. Tapi tetap saja…

Sehun menyelakan lampu kamarnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Selimutnya menggumpal di sudut ranjang. Bantalnya tergeletak di lantai. Gulingnya nyaris jatuh dari ranjangnya. Seprai ranjangnya berkerut-kerut, kusut.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Sehun putus asa.

Apa benar aku menyukainya? Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat Sehun memiliki estándar tinggi untuk wanita idealnya. Semua orang tahu Sehun sangat menyukai gadis seksi dengan dada besar dan pantat bulat yang sangat menggoda untuk diremas itu. Bukan gadis kurus dengan dada rata seperti gadis di diskotik malam itu.

Memang sih dia cantik, Sehun mengakui itu. Tapi ayolah, tidak mungkin tipe wanita idealnya berubah hanya dalam satu malam begitu saja. Diam-diam Sehun mulai menyangsikan keawarasan otaknya.

"Ini sudah empat puluh delapan jam sejak aku melihatnya, tapi kenapa wajahnya selalu menempel di mataku?"

Sepertinya Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kegilaan yang mungkin saja akan segera terjadi padanya. Gadis itu benar-benar berbahaya!

"Arrgghh, eomma. Tolong anak lelakimu yang tampan ini." Sehun nyaris menjerit seraya berjalan ke kamar oemmanya yang ada di lantai bawah.

-oo0oo-

"**A**yo kuantar pulang."

Luhan tersenyum kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini aku pulang dengan Kyungie dan Baekkie."

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. Meski begitu ada kilatan sedih di matanya saat Luhan menolaknya. Sayangnya Luhan sangat tidak peka untuk menyedari itu semua.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu." Seokjin mengusap kepala Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

"Ne, tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi masalah. Baekkie dan Kyungie akan menjagaku dengan baik." Luhan tersenyum cerah ceria. "Anyyeong Seokjin oppa. Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga pulanglah. Jangan mampir kesana kemari. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Luhan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sengaja meninggalkan Luhan lebih dulu dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya di pintu gerbang sekolah saat Seokjin menghampiri Luhan seperti biasa.

"Baekkie, Kyungie kenapa meninggalkan sendiri?" protes Luhan kesal.

"Kami mencoba memberi privasi untuk kalian. Harusnya kau mengerti itu dengan baik Luhan." Goda Baekhyun, sengaja ingin memuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu kok." Kyungsoo buru-buru menengahi sebelum terjadi perang antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai bertengkar di tengah jalan. Mereka akan menjadi tontonan orang banyak dan sudah pasti pulang terlambat. "Kami hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada disana sedangkan Seokjin oppa sedang berusaha mendekatimu. Membuatmu menyadari perasaannya sih."

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Luhan merasa risih dengan orang-orang yang selalu membicarakan tentang perasaan Seokjin untuknya. Ada banyak gosip yang beredar tentang mereka. Kalau Seokjin benar-benar menyukainya, dia pasti akan mengatakannya pada Luhan. Bukannya diam seperti ini. Inilah yang membuat Luhan tidak mempercayai gosip-gosip itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." ajak Luhan seraya berjalan mendahului kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan gedung sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang Luhan dalam diam. Sepertinya mereka menyadari suasana hati Luhan yang tiba-tiba memburuk.

Sesampainya di halte bus, mereka bertiga berpisah untuk mendapatkan bus masing-masing. Hari ini Baekhyun akan mengunjungi teman lamanya untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan jadi dia pulang lebih dulu, meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo di halte bus. Tidak lama kemudian bus yang biasa ditumpangi Kyungsoo datang. Jadilah, Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang tertinggal disana, menunggu bus yang biasa ditumpanginya datang.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Luhan ingin segera pulang. Luhan merindukan masakan mamanya yang lezat dan juga kamarnya yang hangat. Pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan setelah mengisi dengan banyak makanan lezat kemudian berendam di air hangat dan tidur di bawah selimutnya yang tebal.

Luhan mulai menguap karena lelah. Dia tidak menyadari ada seorang pria yang duduk di sampingnya, sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Siapa namamu?"

Suara itu menyentakkan Luhan dari pikirannya yang sibuk membayangkan masakan lezat mamanya dan selimutnya yang hangat. Luhan terlonjak di tempatnya. Dia menatap horor pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan bergeser menjauh begitu menyadari jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Bisakah kita berkenalan? Aku sangat penasaran denganmu." Pria itu tersenyum kecil seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan untuk berjabat tangan. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Siapa namamu Nona?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Annyeong… **

**akhirnya saya bisa kembali posting setelah mengalami pemblokiran yang menyebalkan. Ada yang kangen saya? Ada yang kangen ff ini?**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menunggu ff ini. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih…**

**Ini balasan review-nya**

**.**

**.**

**ch. 2**

**im. fournia: tidak ada, kalaupun ada gak akan eksplisit.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Frozen Peony: terima kasih sudah mengerti jalan pikiran saya :) maaf tidak update cepat karena ada kendala yang tidak diduga.. terima kasih sudah memih sudah membaca**

**.**

**saY. You: semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kamusaya juga mikir endingnya kurang memuaskan, hehe... maaf belum bisa update sequelnya soalnya masih ditulis... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**younlaycious88: ada perang besar saat luhan masuk kesana, haha.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**HyunRa: cubit pipi sehun aja :) sudah diupdate.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Xiao HunHan: sehun muka dua, hehe cuma buat kelangsungan cerita kok.. maaf belum bisa update sequelnya soalnya masih ditulis... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**ruixi: sehun emang cool banget.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**lisnana: hunhan ketemu di chapter ini, tapi belum banyak momennya, di chapter depan mulai banyak... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**hanalu93: sebenarnya sehun gak punya rahasia apa-apa, hanya saja menurut orang-orang yang gak tau siapa dia sebenarnya pasti mikir kehidupan siang malemnya dia yang berbeda itu yang jadi rahasia... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**doremifaseul: sehun hanya belum terkena pesona dan kepoosanya luhan aja makanya gitu... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**fitry. sukma. 39: kenapa speechless? ah, luhan emang gak peka u,u... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Aria Sweden: saya gak tau mau ngomong gimana, terima kasih banyak... sudah diupdate.. terima \kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**lalapoo: saya juga suka karakternya luhan yang polos.. sudah diupdate.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Gigi onta: sudah diupdate.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**deercho: sudah diupdate.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Mikkie Yeollie ElfExotic: semoga karakter bad boy tetap dapet di chapter ini.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**myhunhanbaby: sudah diupdate.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Rly. C. JaeKyu: ini dia awal masalahnya luhan, masuk kesana, ketemu serigala ganteng kayak sehun.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**BabyHimmie: sudah dilanjut.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**kimyori95: cubit sehun aja, dia kan imut juga... kalo luhan gak polos, sehun gak bisa monopoli luhan dong... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Vita Williona Venus: kamu suka kalo Luhan polos imut gitu? terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**kyukyu: semuanya akan ketahuan di cahpter-chapter depannya, jadi tetap baca ya... itu ada chanbaeknya.. ini hunhan aja, kaisoo sama chanbaeknya cuma selingan aja... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**luhannieka: it has been updated dear... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**ccdtksexoot12: karakternya dapet kah di cahpeter ini? semoga tidak mengecewakan... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**ohoonrat: saya juga kok sama sifat mereka. ah, terima kasih untuk rekomenasinya... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Fey 201204: jeongmalyo? ah, saya terharu kalau feelnya bisa dapet... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**ch.3**

**fitry. sukma. 39: saya juga sedih gak bisa update u,u**

**tapi sekarang udah bisa, hehe... terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Putri: ini sudah bisa buka ffn, saya post satu cerita lagi.. terima kasih sudah membaca**

**.**

**Lady Azhura: iya ini ceritanya masih sekolah SMA, saya lebih suka dengan karakter mereka yang masih sekolah. kenapa? karena anak sma masih masanya galau, apalagi kalau masalah cinta-cintaan. kalau udah dewasa kan bisa berpikir lebih matang... jadi kurang seru kalau dapet masalah cinta-cintaan, paling bertengkar terus baikan, udah kelar. beda kalau sama anak sma, pasti ada aja lucunya (ini menurut saya loh yaa)**

**masalah luhan ntar masih polos apa gak setelah ketemu sehun, itu bisa dibaca di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. mungkin nanti Luhan akan sedikit berubah saat dia sudah mengenal sehun... coba tebak apa perubahannya? terima kasih sudah membaca... **

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa ^^**

**Boleh saya minta komentarnya dari chapter ini?**


End file.
